hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 20 (Hollyoaks In The City)
Synopsis Plot Lisa is uncomfortable as she is driven to an unknown location. Polly pleads with Debbie not to listen to Louise. Polly rips up Debbie's birth certificate and tells Louise that their mum is dead. She warns Louise to leave or else she will call the police. Debbie asks if Louise is telling the truth. Lisa is taken to a warehouse. Debbie is heartbroken to learn that she is not Polly's sister. Louise tells Debbie that she wants her back. Polly forcefully throws Louise out, and Debbie even helps Polly. Tank Top restrains Louise and tells her to leave. Louise declares that she will be back. Tank Top comforts Debbie as she gets upset. Stella takes Ben to bed. Josh watches Adam and Millie inside the flat. She is heartbroken by his revelation and doesn't believe when Adam says that he still loves her. She thinks she's been an experiment for him. Stella and Ben almost sleep together, but she tells him that she needs to go, turning down his offer to drive her. Precious thinks that Troy will win the role. He tells her that he will never forget what she's done for him. Millie tells Adam that she thought their marriage would end by Adam meeting another woman. He tells her that he doesn't want to be gay. Debbie asks who she really is. Lisa pleads for someone to let her free, as she is tied to a chair in a dark room. She is thrilled to see Stella. Stella tells Lisa that she has been chosen, but won't say for what. Ben finds photos of Kay, Polly and Lisa with Burton on Stella's computer. Millie presses Adam to know if anything happened between him and Josh. He informs her that he kissed Josh the night before they married. Millie wants to help Adam. He admits that he has slept with a man, on the day that he proposed to her. Troy asks Precious if she thinks that he's done with modelling now. He thinks he will miss it. Troy isn't very comfortable when Precious says that she's going to quit working for Burton and will make all decisions for him. Burton is surprised to see Ben in Stella's house. Ben tells Burton that Stella has pictures of Lisa, Polly and Kay on her computer. Ben tells Burton about working "undercover" at Attraction, and that Lisa went into a private room with some middle-aged men, but lost her. Ben and Burton are worried, and Ben thinks that Burton knows what's going on. Burton hopes that he was wrong. Polly tells Debbie that she was put in a home when she was eight, after her mother's death. Debbie was there, and she was two years old, and they had the same surname. The carers suggested that Polly pretended to be Debbie's sister, and Debbie looked at Polly as her real sister. Polly tries to convince Debbie not to see Louise, as Louise left Debbie or she was taken away for a reason. Polly tells Debbie that her mother was bleeding to death under a steering wheel whilst Polly begged the firemen to cut her out faster. Debbie struggles to process the news. Polly says that she heard men, that rape children, and that she was raped when she was 12. Burton tells Ben what Stella does with the middle-age men; they pay Stella for some of her escorts (of any gender), kidnap them and watch them have sex. Burton tells Ben that Kay was killed on Stella's orders. Ben thinks that Burton let them take Lisa and grabs him. Burton thinks that he knows where Lisa is. Troy gets a shocking phone call from his father. Millie tells Adam that she won't give up on him, but he's failed in not hurting her. Troy tells Precious that his 15-year-old brother was looking him up and found a video of him starring in gay porn. Troy declares that he is going to kill Burton. Adam puts his ring on the table and leaves. Josh catches up to him and tells him that he did the right thing. Polly tells Debbie that she had nothing before her, but Debbie says that she had a mum. Adam and Josh reconcile and Adam apologises to Josh. They kiss. Millie asks Tank Top why he hates her. He insists that he doesn't, but it's that Millie is wrong about Adam. Millie tells Tank Top that Adam is gay, and Tank Top doesn't believe her until she says that Tank Top told her. Lisa is taken to a secret room. Troy bursts into Burton's office and confronts him. He tells Burton that his father has disowned him and has ruined his life. Burton doesn't care and starts teasing Troy, so Troy punches him and pushes him through a window. He begins laying into Burton, ignoring Precious's pleas for him to stop. Burton misses a phone call from Ben, as Troy knocks him unconscious. Lisa is tied to a bed and gagged, surrounded by a cameraman and lights. Millie finds Josh's essay in Adam's room and rips it up, bursting into tears. Tank Top tries to comfort her as she bursts into tears. Adam and Josh go to a gay bar and Adam notices a man looking at him. Troy snaps at Precious and tells her that she knows nothing about him. He tells her that he has nothing left. Burton struggles to get his phone and call Ben. Polly tells Debbie that they need to leave. Debbie doesn't want to leave and blames her for everything that's happened. Polly tells Debbie that her mother was an alcoholic that's probably been in prison, but Debbie says that at least she's not a whore. Debbie tells Polly that she wishes she was dead, and Polly slaps her. Debbie leaves and tells Polly that she never wants to see her again. Josh meets someone in the bar, and calls Adam his boyfriend. Adam tells the man that he is only at the bar with a friend. Ben races in Lisa's car to the office, ignoring the phone call from Polly. Polly begs Ben to call her and tells him that Debbie has left, and she needs him. Josh is slightly jealous when he sees Adam with Jamie. Jamie tells Josh to leave, but Josh tells Jamie that Adam is his boyfriend. Jamie doesn't believe him and insults him. Lisa thinks that she's going to be murdered, just like Kay. Stella tells her that if she didn't do this, someone else would, and tells her that "it will be over soon". Tank Top comforts Millie and tells her that she is beautiful. They kiss but Tank Top pulls away because he's in love with Debbie. Burton visits Tank Top and asks for his help. Josh tries to find Adam in the bathrooms but is thrown out by a bouncer. Burton admits to Tank Top that Thommo murdered Mickey. Josh spots Adam and Jamie kissing and explodes. Adam tells him that he's a kid. Josh races out of the bar. Millie leaves the flat. Josh walks along the street and bursts into tears. Polly grabs a bottle of alcohol and some pills. She takes them all. Troy rips down the photos Precious has of him. Josh goes to the flat and bangs on the door. He hugs Debbie when she arrives at the flat. Ben arrives at the warehouse. Lisa tells one of the men to stay away from her. Ben hears her screams. Polly leaves Ben a suicide message on his phone. Burton and Tank Top arrive at the warehouse. Ben tries to find where Lisa is. Stella gives Lisa a chance to escape. Tank Top and Burton enter the warehouse. Lisa is untied and she makes a run for the door. She is surrounded and she tries attacking them. She manages to grab the gun from one of them. She demands the door is opened. Ben bursts in and Lisa shoots him. Ben bleeds out as armed police and an ambulance arrive. Stella and her henchmen are arrested. Ben coughs up blood and takes his last breath. Precious tries to comfort Troy. Millie cries in her car. Adam and Jamie kiss. Polly dies from her overdose. Josh and Debbie comfort each other. Tank Top gets upset and Burton struggles to fight back tears Cast Regular cast *Lisa Hunter - Gemma Atkinson *Ben Davies - Marcus Patric *Burton Phillips - Lee Warburton *Polly Clarke - Georgina Walker *Adam Tyler - Philip Olivier *Precious - Alexis Hall *Tank Top - Leon Lopez *Millie Andrews - Effie Woods *Josh Jones - Oliver Lee *Debbie Clarke - Bryony Seth *Troy - Adam-Jon Fiorentino Guest cast *Stella - Claire King *Jamie - Kristian Wilkin *Louise - Sharon Byatt *Tariq - Thomas Smith Music Notes * Last appearance of both Ben Davies and Lisa Hunter. Category:Hollyoaks In The City episodes Category:2006